It Came With The Tide
by EenyMeenyMinyMutte
Summary: After the battle of Sokovia the Avengers are all physically and emotionally drained. Tony proposes they should go on a little vacation, they need some time off. Especially Wanda, who had a hard time after the death of her twin brother Pietro. Luckily, Wanda got support from an unexpected new friend. Now, she finds herself getting more and more attracted to the synthezoid.
1. Chapter 1

My very first fanfiction, so if you liked reading this… Please let me know! Also, since I'm Dutch and English is obviously not my native language, there might be some mistakes. If there are, let me know. Your feedback is very much appreciated!

By the way, this fanfic is rated T because there might be some sexy scenes further down the road ;)

* * *

The suitcase on Wanda's bed remained empty. Every time she tried to pack her clothes, her mind started to drift. It had been five months since she lost her brother Pietro and she could still feel the pain she felt when he sacrificed his life for that of Clint.

When they grew up, Pietro was the only one Wanda had. She knew she could always count on him, even in their darkest hours. And now? The one she loved most was gone. He was dead, left her in pain and he would never come back. She could feel the tears starting to pool behind her eyes.

'Miss Maximoff, we're about to leave in thirty minutes. Are you almost…' Vision phased through the wall to come get her, but stopped when he saw her tears. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but how do you comfort a human?

Wanda quickly wiped away her tears and stood up. 'I'm almost ready, just give me five more minutes.' she said and she threw some of her clothes in the suitcase.

'You were crying, miss Maximoff.' He placed his hand on her shoulder and Wanda sighed. Yes, she did cry. But Vision wouldn't understand, nobody would. She knew he meant well, but he just would't understand.

'I was.' Wanda could feel the tears start to pool behind her eyes again. 'Maybe I should just stay here, in the Tower.' The Avengers decided it was best if they all took a break and went on a little holiday. But to be honest, all Wanda wanted was to be left and alone.

Vision might not have emotions like humans do, but he could still feel her pain. He hated to see her this way. All the Avengers were worried about her, wanted to help, but she just wouldn't let anyone in.

'I think this holiday will serve you well, miss Maximoff. To relax a little, as the humans say.' A little smile formed around Wanda's lips. Hearing the word 'relax' out of Visions mouth just sounded so silly. 'And this holiday is not just for you. I believe it's good for all of us, don't you agree?'

'You're right, as always.' He constantly knew what she needed to hear, she thought to herself. And before she could think about it, Wanda took his hand in hers. Surprised by her action he looked in her eyes.

Then the intercom in Wanda's rooms started to creak and Tony's sarcastic voice beamed through the speakers. 'What is taking you so long, for Pete's sake. Are you two making out? I swear if you two are making out!'

Startled by the sudden interruption, Wanda snatched her hand away and quickly walked to the intercom. 'Vision is just helping me pack, we'll be right down.' And with that their moment was over.

In Tony's private jet Wanda was finally able to think about what happened earlier. Why did she take Visions hand? She knew she felt a strong bond, but that's because they both still struggled with their powers. And besides, it's so unlike her to just start grabbing someones hand. So why would she start doing it now?

Wanda tried to concentrate on the conversation Clint and Natasha were having, but she couldn't focus on what they were saying. She heard their voices, but the slight hum of Visions mind distracted her every time.

How beautiful the sky is. So blue and pure.

Vision seamed to be in his own little world, but looked up as soon as he felt Wanda's presence in his head. 'Miss Maximoff, do you need my assistance with something?'

His polite voice snapped Wanda right out of his mind. 'Did you feel that? I mean, could you feel it when I…' She was afraid to finish her sentence, what would her teammates think of her? Usually, people did not feel it when she entered their minds. But then again, Vision wasn't exactly a normal human being.

'I did. I suppose it feels a little like… like tickling.' That surprised Wanda. Did he even know what it felt like to be tickled? Vision seemed to read the surprise in her eyes. 'Not that I know what it feels like.'

'What are you weirdos getting on about?' Clint asked and Wanda could feel her cheeks getting warm. She quickly turned away her head, but Clint already noticed her reddening head. 'Having a telepathic date? Or some telepathic sexting maybe?'

'Sexting? I'm not familiar with the term "sexting". Although I do recognize the often used word for sexual intercourse, correct?' Questioningly Vision looked over to Wanda, if hoping for some sort of explanation. 'And for sexual intercourse one needs to be naked, which we both are not.'

A snort from Tony cut the tension. 'You're right, buddy. Thanks for explaining the basics of sex, really appreciated it, but Clint was being sarcastic.' Realization seemed to hit Vision and Wanda almost felt sorry for him. He never understands sarcasm. 'And if you look out of your right window you can see "Isle de Tony". So fasten your seatbelt, hold on to your drinks, because we are about to land.'


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's island was unlike anything Wanda had ever seen. It had a wide, far-reaching beach and a beautiful blue sea. Wanda breathed in the sea air. She hadn't been to the beach in a very long time and now she couldn't wait to feel the sand between her toes.

When they stepped out of the private jet, a path made out of all kinds of stones led the way to the house. Tony, with a face of great pride, swung open the front door and showed a bright hallway. When Wanda stepped over the threshold, her mouth fell open. Tony's beach house was intimate and cozy. Totally different from the Avengers Tower, which was practical and to the point. It was still modern, don't get me wrong, but it was somehow more comfortable.

Because it was already late in the afternoon, they decided to leave their bags for what they were and enjoy some time on the beach. Steve and Sam had jumped right in the water and after changing into their swimwear, most of the Avengers had joined them.

Wanda decided she just wanted to relax a for a while. She chose a double sun lounger, closed her eyes and let the sound of the waves slowly drift her away. The pleasant warmth of the sun made her grow drowsy. For a moment she seemed to forget everything that troubled her, until the sound of people laughing disturbed her from her doze.

When she looked up she saw all the Avengers looking at something behind her. Curious she turned around and when seeing what was happening behind her, she had a hard time containing her laughter. There, awkwardly standing in the sand, was Vision wearing a very tight-fitting swimsuit. And while it looked ridiculous, it took all of Wanda's strength not to stare at it for too long.

'Is there something wrong. Is this not the right attire?' He looked utterly confused, not understanding why his teammates were lauging. Vision knew people wore swimwear when they went to the beach. So why was it all so funny?

Wanda took pity on him and tapped on the free spot next to her. 'Come Vis, sit down. Then you can put some sunscreen on my shoulders.' To give Vision some room she pulled up her legs and turned her back to him. 'Unless you mind? Otherwise I could ask Natasha.'

Snapped out of his trance, Vision stepped towards the sun lounger. 'Of course not, miss Maximoff, I would gladly be of service.' Wanda handed Vision the sunscreen and waited for him to put it on her shoulders. But her skin remained untouched. 'There is just one slight problem. I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do…'

When Wanda looked into his eyes, she saw a sort of humiliation. Softly she took Visions righthand and put some sunscreen on it. 'Now you divide it evenly over my shoulders and then you massage it into the skin. Can't go wrong.' Wanda smiled encouragingly at him.

And then, before Wanda could even grasp what was happening, the two softest and warmest hands were massaging her shoulders. Wanda heard a moan come over her lips. She didn't even try to hide it. Visions hands were just so… so wonderful. They applied the right amount of pressure, were soothingly warm and felt incredibly strong. She could feel little goosebumps forming on her arms.

Vision moved closer to Wanda, she could feel it. She could feel his bodily warmth against her own. He started to lean into it. 'Is this good, miss Maximoff? Am I doing it right?' Wanda tried to speak, but only incoherent noises came out of her mouth.

'You know, I think you two should get a room before it becomes a little too intimate. I'm not really hoping to see you two bang.' That remark snapped Wanda right out of her bubble and she shot an angry look at Tony. Why did he have to ruin the moment with such a stupid comment?

Tony, you're just jealous you're not getting any. Would you like a kiss from me? Would that help you?' Sam mockingly puckered his lips and put his arms around the billionaire. Tony grinned and gave a tiny peck on his lips. Overdramatic Sam wiped his mouth on his arm.

Wanda couldn't help but to snicker. These grown men never seemed to surprise her with their childlike behavior. Sam and Tony were now rolling around in the sand, trying to push one another with their heads in the sand.

To an outsider, they must have looked like a downright mess, but not to her. They felt so domestic and private. Laughing, bickering and just enjoying each others company. These people were the closest thing Wanda ever had to a family, a real family. It pained her that Pietro was not there to experience it all with her, but she knew he would be happy for her. Happy that she had finally found a home.'


	3. Chapter 3

After the dinner Clint and Steve made, Wanda was in desperate need of a moment to herself. She felt tired, worn out and just wanted to have some time alone. Relieved she closed her bedroom door. Finally some silence, she thought to herself.

Wanda looked around and was pleased by what she saw. The room wasn't that big, but radiated pure luxury. It was a charming, romantic room and everything fit together perfectly. A vintage dresser, an elegant mirror, but the most outstanding piece of furniture was definitely the enormous canopy bed.

On the bed lay two stacks of fresh cleaned towels and an idea popped into Wanda's head. She should take a bath. A long bath was just what she needed. The movie night all of them had agreed to, wasn't until a couple of hours. So Wanda had plenty of time to relax and pamper herself a little.

Quickly she got out of her summer dress and walked towards the en-suite. Wanda found a collection of bath foam bottles and chose one with a lavender and jasmine scent. Immediately after opening the tabs and dropping some bath foam into it, a delicious flowery scent filled the room. It was a calming, soothing scent and was just perfect.

Soon, the bath was all filled up and Wanda gracefully lowered herself into the water. She let most of her body slip underwater, until she could feel the bubbles tickling her nose. Her eyes felt heavy and as soon as she closed them, Wanda found herself falling asleep.

 _Warm hands were exploring her body, they felt familiar and yet so unknown. She wanted to know who those hands belonged to, but couldn't make out the details of the blurry figure above her._

 _Skilled fingers traced their way from her neck, over her stomach, all the way down to the insides of her thighs. They started moving in little circles and oh did she enjoy that. She wanted more, no, she "needed" more! Eagerly she spread her legs, hoping for more pressure where she craved it the most. The figure seemed to take the hint and two soft lips were placed on her now sensitive skin._

 _A heat had started to pool between her legs. Wanda, desperate for more, slipped her hand down to touch herself. She had been teased enough and badly desired release. A sinful cry left her mouth._

 _'Miss Maximoff, are you alright? Wanda? Wanda?'_

'Wanda?' Her dream faded away and bewildered she pulled herself up. Even though the bath had long become cold, her body was radiating warmth. 'Is everything okay in there? Should I come in?' Sudden realization seemed to hit Wanda. It was Vision who had awakened her and he was about to enter the bathroom!

'No! No, I'm fine! I just uh… fell asleep… in the tub.' Hurriedly Wanda pulled herself out and threw on one of the bathrobes. Still slightly aroused and hair dripping wet, she opened the bathroom door. 'Just go downstairs and tell the others I'll be right down.'

She tried to sound confident, but she could hear her own voice trembling. Wanda wondered if Vision noticed, but if he did, he didn't show it. His eyes pierced in that of hers, trying to figure out her human emotions. To him, humans were complicated creatures which he did not always understand. Just like now, because at the moment Wanda was one big question mark to him.

He seemed to except her lie and nodded. 'I will tell them, but please hurry. Tony is starting to grow inpatient.' With that he left her room and Wanda let out a sigh. If it had been anyone else but Vision, she would have been screwed.

Wanda looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed her pupils were dilated and her face had become a bright scarlet. Yes, everyone else would have noticed what was going on with her, that she was certain of.

'Finally! What took you so long!' Tony asked and without waiting for Wanda's response, he turned on the movie. All the Avengers had already settled in and a little guilty Wanda quickly sat down on the only spot left. It was on the two-seater next to Vision.

The movie they had chosen was an American film about a bunch of men fighting in a basement. It didn't particularly interested Wanda, but instead she was very aware of Visions movements. They were very close, with their knees almost touching. Wanda wanted to lay her head on Visions shoulder, but decided not to. After her awkward behavior, she figured he probably wouldn't appreciate it.

 _'If you would like to rest your head on me, I wouldn't mind. It might make the experience of watching the movie more comfortable to us both.'_

Vision had reached out to Wanda telepathically, which surprised Wanda. She wondered if it would become something they would do more often. It was a very personal thing to let someone into your head, but with Vision she didn't mind at all.

Wanda moved closer and settled herself next to him. They both lifted their legs on the couch, so their body's could be even closer. It felt nice and warm. Wanda was a lot smaller than him and his body made her feel safe. It probably sounds silly, with Wanda's powers being incredibly strong. Yet, his large posture made her somehow feel protected.

She placed a small kiss on his cheek and proud of her guts she took his hand. She let her head fall onto his shoulder and wished they could stay like this forever.

* * *

Hope you liked Wanda's dream, because that's just the beginning! I really enjoyed writing it and I'm very curious of what you think about it. My English vocabulary isn't that big, so some pieces won't be as creatively written as they could be. Thanks for reading though, I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

After the movie ended, liquor had begun to flow. Tony, being the lover of alcohol that he was, obviously had a bar and started to mix some exotic drinks. He kept refilling their glasses and soon most of the Avengers were drunk. Even Steve, who had engulfed himself on the strong wine from Asgard, wasn't sober anymore.

Wanda too had a few drinks, but stopped when she started to feel tipsy. She didn't like the feeling of being completely wasted and Natasha seemed to have made the same decision. When one of the boys did or said something stupid, they would look at each other and laughingly shake their heads.

Eventually, the group seemed to have started a game of truth or dare. Wanda didn't remember who suggested to play the silly teen game, or if it just commenced naturally, but everyone had become really into it. The questions gradually became more and more suggestive and Wanda was happy her questions had stayed relatively normal.

Natasha, on the other hand, had just been dared to give Clint a lapdance. Wanda thought she was going to say no, but Natasha just shrugged and turned on some music. She placed Clint's hands on her hips and sensually started moving. Wanda found it captivating to look at.

Seductively, Natasha brushed her hands through her hair, giving Clint a wonderful look at her breasts. Smugly he looked at his teammates, who could only stare in awe at what was happening in front of them. It felt as if the lapdance was going on forever, but then the music stopped and Wanda was snapped out of her trance.

Natasha ruffled Clint's hair and sat back down at her old place. As if nothing happened, she already started looking around the circle. Thinking about who would be the next victim. She almost looked like an animal searching for her prey.

'Tony, truth or dare?' Everybody turned their head to Tony, who looked unbothered. Calmly, he took a sip of his drink. 'I choose dare.'

With that answer, Natasha's eyes lit up. A slight smirk spread across her face. Obviously she had wanted Tony to choose dare. Clint noticed immediately. Knowing Nat, she had come up with a brilliant dare.

'I dare you to french kiss Steve.'

For a second the room went completely silent, until Steve choked on his drink and started coughing loudly. Sam helpfully tapped on Steve's back and when Steve came back to his senses, his face was bright red.

Tony, on the other hand, seemed to have no objections. He walked over to the blonde man and positioned himself next to him. Briefly he looked him in the eyes, but then placed his lips on those of Steve.

Slowly Steve started to grow into the kiss. He pulled Tony closer and placed his hands on his lower back. Their kiss was rough and passionate. Both of them fighting for domination. Wanda noticed Natasha took out her phone and started filming. Probably blackmail material for later.

When they pulled away, both men were out of breath. Steve's hair was messy and he seemed to be surprised about what he had just done. Even the rest of the group wasn't quite sure what just happened. Nobody knew what to say. Until Tony broke the tension. 'You're a better kisser than I thought you'd be, capsicle. Good job, I enjoyed it.' He casually licked his lips and winked. 'So, who's next… Vision! You haven't had a question in quite a while. Truth or dare?'

At the beginning of the game, Vision was confused. He didn't understand why humans would play this kind of game. They were just asking each other questions, you can always ask questions. But gradually he started to understand. With this game, humans got the feeling of being able to ask every sort of question. Their filter of what wasn't appropriate completely disappeared.

'Truth, please.' Vision didn't feel like being dared to participate in some ridiculous action. Truth would be a saver choice, he thought. Especially with Tony, you never knew what dare to expect.

'This question is very important, because I have been dying to know for quite some time now. Do you have a penis?' Weird looks were shot at Tony. Quite a few crazy questions had already been asked, but this one was by far the most strange. 'Hey, don't you guys look at me like that! You were all wondering, I'm just the one who has the balls to ask. And speaking of having balls…'

It was true, Tony wasn't the first of them to be curious about Visions member. The problem was that it's not something you just ask. At least not when you're sober.

'You have all been wanting to know if I have male reproductive organs?' Vision looked genuinely surprised. 'I'm not entirely sure why you would like to know, but I do. However, I can shape shift, as you probably all know. It's basically up to me to decide.'

While Tony looked interested, the rest of the team didn't really know how to react. Suddenly Tony turned around to Wanda and his face had become serious. 'Well Wanda, isn't that good news!'

* * *

To be honest, it was pretty hard writing a game of truth or dare. This chapter took me quite some time, so I hope you enjoy it!

Also, you might have other ideas about Visions genitalia, but this is just something I like to believe. I would actually like to know what you think. Does Vision have a penis(?), yes or no.


	5. Chapter 5

When Wanda came downstairs the next morning, the kitchen was still empty. Everybody else was probably still sleeping off their hangover. Then again, it was only 6 AM and she knew most people didn't get up that early. Especially not on their vacation.

Wanda, on the other hand, had always been a morning person. She liked the silence and the peace of early mornings. It gave her a chance to think, before her hectic day would begin and take away the time to do so. Her whole life Wanda had been a very considerate and rational person. It would sometimes drive her mad. Overthinking every little situation, but today, she needed some time to ponder.

Because, well, Wanda had been dreaming about Vision. Again. Vision appearing in her dreams had long become something regular. But now, her dream played out a little different. Because this time, she had been dreaming about his penis. Just thinking about it made her blush. Dreaming about one of your teammates was one thing, but dreaming about their penis was something completely different.

After Tony had asked Vision about his manhood, it had been the only thing Wanda could think about. She thought about it when she was brushing her teeth. When changing into her pajamas. She even thought about it when she went to the toilet.

The growl of Wanda's stomach pulled her back to the present. She was incredibly hungry and automatically placed her hand on her belly. She had wanted to wait for the rest of the Avengers, so they could eat their breakfast together. But when her stomach started to complain, she decided she was far too hungry.

She looked in a couple of cabinets and found a box of cereal. It was something she didn't really like to eat for breakfast, however she was too hungry to actually make something fresh. It was lazy of her, she knew that, but for now she couldn't care less.

Just as Wanda wanted to pour the milk over the cereal, Vision phased through the patio doors. 'Hey Vis, good morning. I see you've been on a morning stroll.' Going for a walk was something Wanda knew Vision liked to do. In New York, he didn't really got the chance, on account of his odd appearance. But here, on a private island, he seemed to use the opportunity.

'Good morning to you too, Miss Maximoff. And I have. It was rather pleasant. The island is just wonderful and there is still so much I haven't explored.' That didn't surprise Wanda. It was an exceptionally big island. 'If you would like, you could accompany me the next time?'

Wanda smiled and for some strange reason, she felt her insides grow warm. It was a weird tingly sensation. Something she had never experienced before. 'I'd like that very much.'

Vision looked around and sat down on the barstool closest to Wanda. 'Are the others still asleep? Why do they need to rest for so long?' It wasn't a surprising question out of Visions mouth. He himself didn't require sleeping. Sometimes he did went to bed though. Not because he felt sleepy, but because he enjoyed having dreams. It was one of the few things that made him feel human.

'They're probably hungover. I don't think they'll be down in quite some time.' They all had consumed a pretty large number of alcohol. She wondered if it was to forget the personal problems they all seemed to have. Or if they just desperately needed to feel normal for one night. Whatever it was, they had certainly went all out.

Wanda wanted to continue making her cereal, but Vision stopped her. 'Miss Maximoff, to my knowledge a nutritious breakfast is important for recovering from a hangover. Also, I've been wanting to learn how to cook for a while now. So maybe we could try and make a well-balanced breakfast. Together?'

After the last word rolled off his tung, he timidly looked away. Visions words were so sweet, it made Wanda's heart flutter.

'That's a brilliant idea. I would love to have a good, big breakfast. I'm starving!' With the word "starving", her stomach let out a loud rumble. 'Oh, and I've told you a thousand times before, but you know you can call me Wanda.'

* * *

By the way, I also wanted to let you know I have a Tumblr account. On there I post when I upload a new chapter, share some personal story's and I also reblog all the ScarletxVision stuff you'll ever need.

My blogname is 'EenyMeenyMinyMutte'


	6. Chapter 6

Soft music and the smell of freshly baked pancakes filled the kitchen. Even though Wanda and Vision had opened the patio doors for some cool air, the pancake smell was hard to miss. Not that she really minded. The aroma was absolutely amazing and the stack of perfectly golden brown pancakes, looked truly mouthwatering.

Vision had taken on the task of cutting the strawberries and Wanda couldn't help but stare. His long fingers worked so delicately with the fruit, giving every little piece his attention. He didn't work hastily, but rather slow and careful. Even though they were just going to get eaten, Vision made sure they were all cut evenly.

He seemed to find beauty in everything he crossed his path with and it was something that fascinated Wanda. Truth be told, Vision was a fascinating being. Not because of his appearance or his powers, like others might think, but because of his loving nature. A trait that Wanda envied quite much.

He suddenly seemed to notice that Wanda was looking at him and he turned around. Slightly embarrassed Wanda looked back at her cup of coffee. She tried to look nonchalant, but all she could think about were Visions nimble fingers working with the red pieces of fruit.

Vision came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. 'Close your eyes and open your mouth.' If it would have been anybody else saying this, she would have given them a strange look, but with Vision she happily obliged.

He placed a small strawberry in Wanda's mouth and she could feel the rough texture of the seeds on her tongue. She slowly began to chew and the soft, plump fruit immediately filled her mouth with it's juices. Wanda savored the sweet taste, filling up all her senses, while she tried to enjoy the sensation for as long as possible.

After she swallowed, she opened her eyes and she noticed that Vision wasn't looking her in the eyes like he usually did. Instead, his gaze was focused on Wanda's lips, which the fruit had colored sinfully red. She could feel both their hearts starting to race and before she knew it, Vision had placed his lips on hers.

His sudden action took Wanda by surprise and her heart started to pound even harder. She hadn't expected such a bolt move, but she happily returned the kiss. She threw her arms around Visions neck and lost herself in their embrace. His lips felt perfectly smooth, just as Wanda imagined.

Vision moaned almost inaudible, but Wanda had heard and the sound of pleasure send a shiver down her spine. She felt weightless as Visions hands moved down to her hips and pulled her closer, closing the distance between their bodies.

Slowly their kiss grew more and more passionate. Wanda hesitatingly parted her lips a little, but when Visions tongue entered her mouth, she could feel the sparks flying off. She didn't know if kissing always felt like this, but their kiss felt absolutely magical.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Someone was walking down the stairs! They swiftly moved away from each other, just in time, right before Sam walked into the kitchen.

'Good morning, early birds.' He didn't even look at them, but directly went for the pancakes. It was only when he sat down with four pancakes on his plate, that he looked up. 'Whoa, what happened in here?'

Wanda looked around and immediately knew what Sam meant. The kitchen was a total mess. Not  
because of their cooking, but during their kiss Wanda must have radiated magic and blasted some things away.

The orange juice was spilled on the floor, most of the strawberries lay scattered over the table and even some chairs had fallen over. She realized it probably weren't sparks she had felt. It had just been her magic.

'Oh, I err… I sneezed and well…' Wanda didn't know how to finished that sentence and hoped Sam would just let it pass. Luckily, he did.

He shrugged, drowned his pancakes in syrup and shoved almost a whole one in his mouth. Wanda suspected he didn't even listen to her answer. At the moment the only thing on Sams mind were those pancakes. Wanda thought it was best to clean as quickly as possible, before the rest of the team would come down and ask difficult questions.

'Miss Maxi— I mean, Wanda. You should eat something too. I'll clean it up.' It was true, Wanda desperately needed to eat something. She was already hungry when they started making breakfast, but now she began to feel lightheaded.

Wanda checked if Sam was still eating and when she saw he was, she placed a small peck on Visions cheek. That should do it for now. Even though she couldn't wait to kiss Vision again…


End file.
